Return
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Spoilers for 5.22 "Swan Song" The life comes creeping back in as events change everyones lives. There's a different title on the story, it wouldn't let me put it...


-1**Goin' Out Like John Lennon, Comin' Back Like Patrick Swayze**

**By winchester1967**

**A/N: This is a prediction for season 6, which i can't wait for, and also a way for me to get my mind off of Swan Song. I cried so much during that episode! Well, I hope you enjoy! Warning: Spoilers for Swan Song, if you haven't seen it yet...**

**Chapter 1: Dean's Apple Pie Life**

**Cicero, Indiana**

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Ben jumped off the bus and ran towards his house. There was a big smile on his face as he burst in through the front door. Lisa was by the stove, talking on her cell phone when a smile on her face as well. Her cheeks were red from blushing. She ran her fingers through her dark hair as Ben raced in.

"Mommy!" He yelled. "Mommy, guess what!"

"Hold on just a minute." Lisa said. "Ben, I'm on the phone. Can it wait a few minutes?"

"Dean! Guess what!" Ben yelled into the phone. Lisa brought the phone back up to her ear.

"He wants to know what." Lisa said. Ben jumped up and down while Lisa put the cell on speaker phone.

"This years school musical is themed American Idol, so it's like a talent show, and I get two spots at least!" Ben yelled. Lisa laughed, clapped her hands, and hugged her son. Dean, on the other end of the line from his office at Lloyd's Car Shop in Arcadia, smiled deeply.

"Good job Ben!" Dean called out.

"Thank you Dean!" Ben yelled. "I'm so excited. Mom, can I look at you karaoke CD's so I can pick something out?" He asked.

"They're upstairs in my office." Lisa said. Ben smiled and ran off. Lisa took the phone off of speaker and placed it back to her ear. "Wow. I've never seen him so excited, well, except when he found out what was on the soundtrack for Iron Man 2 and that Kiss was playing the State Fair." She heard Dean chuckle.

"He's your son." He said as he placed the last of the paperwork inside a folder. The Camaero that had came in was now good to go.

"He's your step-son." Lisa said. "Well, since he's going to be busy practicing, you wanna see if Kate or Monica can baby-sit and go see a movie or something?"

"Sure." Dean said. "Why not ask 'em both? I mean, you know that they work better as a team and their cheaper as a team." Dean laughed. Kate and Monica were the neighbor girls who had a crush on Dean. They loved to baby-sit Ben, mainly so they could see the man of the house. They weren't related by blood, but they shared a sisterhood since about sixth grade. They would be so excited if Lisa called and asked, but they would probably would have a heart attack if Dean called.

"You want to call?" Lisa asked.

"I think you should." Dean answered. Lisa laughed.

"Okay. I'll call. You just get home soon." With that, she hung up the phone.

Dean set there a moment, before handing the paper off to Lloyd Jr. He was about to leave when Lloyd Sr. came in.

"Sam Winchester is here to pick up his car." Dean froze. Had he just said what he thought he just said?

"What?" Dean asked.

"I said Seth Western is here to pick up his car. God, Winchester, clean out your damn ears." Lloyd Sr. said. He left the room, taking the keys with him to hand to a boy who looked nothing like...

"You okay Dean?" Lloyd Jr. asked.

"Perfect." Dean said. "Well, gotta go. Promised Lisa I'd take her out tonight." Lloyd Jr. laughed.

"She's got you whipped man." He laughed. Dean smiled and went out to his beloved piece of history. Once inside, safe inside the steel frame and the leather interior, Dean's smile faded. After breaking down and telling Lisa everything, he had kept everything a secret. No one should know about his past, right? He started the car and drove off, the slight rattling inside the dash pounding at Dean's heart.

**Chapter 2: That Old Jean Jacket**

Kate and Monica were hanging out in the living room with Ben when Dean came home. Lisa was already dressed, just waiting for Dean to clean up and change. They hadn't really been anywhere since their honeymoon, when Lisa forced Dean to tell her everything about his past. When he was finished and tears threatened his eyes, she didn't leave. Instead, it brought them closer. They even called the grandparents that Ben was staying with and said that they may not be back when expected. This would be their first real, non-McDonalds date in awhile.

"Hi Mr. Winchester." Kate said as Dean came in the front door. Monica's attention was drawn from the CD's her and Ben were going through to Dean.

"Hi girls." Dean said as he walked past them and kissed Lisa. They watched with fire in their eyes. As much as he liked the girls as friends, it was so much fun to tease them.

"Will you go clean up already?" Lisa asked as their lock broke.

"Yes Cap'n." Dean said. He gave her a cocky smile. He quickly went upstairs to their room.

He opened the closet, fishing out a clean pair of jeans and a semi-nice t-shirt. While searching out an outfit that would meet Lisa's Seal of Approval, a green colored jean jacket fell to the floor. It had been hung up in the very back and forgotten about. Dean picked it up and just held it for a moment. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering.

"Dean!" Lisa said. "What's taking so long?"

"I'll be done in a minute!" Dean called back. Dean laid the jacket on the bed, intent on hanging it back up when they got back home. He washed his face and hands, pulled on his clean clothes and quickly left. He grabbed his leather jacket from the coat hanger and Lisa grabbed the keys to her Toyota. She loved the Impala with all her heart, but there were times when she sensed that it would be best if Dean got a change of scenery. So they took the Toyota. They left the girls instructions and since it was a Friday, Ben was allowed to stay up later, but not until Midnight like he tried to do. Then they left, heading for Tipton so they could see a movie.

**Chapter 3: When a Stranger Knocks**

Monica was busy helping Ben pick out two really cool songs. He said that he wouldn't do anything but classic rock, so they had already discarded the CD's that had the works of Brittany Spears and N*Sync on them. Kate laughed out when Monica would suggest a song and Ben would say it was too chick-flicky. He found a Bon Jovi song that he thought was cool. He was about to work on it when thunder roared. Monica went to the window and looked out as dark clouds covered the full moon.

"Storms moving in." She said. "Might wanna grab some flashlights." Just then, the lights flickered. Ben, who had always been scared of the dark, clung to Kate's leg.

"Come on." She said to him. "If you help me find some flashlights, we'll sit down and have some Oreos."

"Yummy!" Ben said. Him and Kate went into the kitchen in search of flashlights while Monica picked up a few of the CD's that her and Ben had discarded and were now scattered on the floor. Just then, the lightning flashed and there was a knock at the door. Monica jumped out of her skin and gave off a little scream.

"What is it?" Kate asked as her and Ben came back into the living room.

"There's someone at the door." Monica said. Kate set Ben down on the floor, hidden from the door by the couch, and went to stand by Monica in front of the door. There was another knock. Kate placed the safety chain on the door and opened it. Both of them looked outside by the flickering porch light. His face was slightly shadowed, but it was still handsome. They could see his eyes the best, and they swore that they glowed green. He had a hood up and his hands shoved into the front pocket of a Stanford University hoodie. He had jeans and muddy boots, and strangely reminded Kate of something that would be on When a Stranger Calls.

"Are Lisa and Dean home?" He asked softly.

"No at this moment. We're babysitting." Monica said. Kate elbowed her in the side.

"They should be back any moment though." Kate added, though they didn't have an exact time when they would be back.

"Oh." The man said.

"Would you like us to take a message?" Monica asked.

"No." He said. "I need to speak to them in person. It's really important." Monica noticed something strange. Around his neck was this weird necklace. It looked like a tribal piece that had been plated in gold and had some years on it. She had seen that necklace somewhere before.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked, noticing that Monica was staring at the necklace.

"I'm sure. Thank you though." He quickly departed. Kate shut the door and locked not only the main lock, but the deadbolt as well. She'd undo that one when she saw the Toyota pull in the driveway.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" She asked, slapping Monica's arm. "Do you want a crazy man to come in here, murder him and rape us?"

"I know that necklace." Monica said. "I've seen it before." She ran over to a picture on the mantle. "And those eyes, I've seen them too." She showed Kate a picture that was hidden behind Dean and Lisa's wedding picture. Kate and Monica locked eyes, then looked back at the door. The lights had stopped flickering, the thunder had muted, the lightning was off in the distance, and the heavy rain had subsided to just a mist. The storm was moving on.

**Chapter 4: Who You'd Be Today**

"This was great." Lisa said as Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We don't get to do anything anymore."

"Well, we're both really busy." Dean said. He kissed Lisa's forehead as they approached the Toyota. He opened the passenger side for her, and she slid in. He shut the door and got in the drivers seat. They just set there for a moment, no radio, no engine, no talking, just thinking. There had been a lot of stress over the past few days and neither of them were sure why. This movie date had been good for the both of them.

"You ready to go home?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Lisa yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Me too." Dean said. He turned on the engine, which kicked on the radio, and he froze. Lisa looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she stopped to listen. It was "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney, one of the songs that was played at...one of the songs that Dean didn't care for. She quickly changed the station and was relieved when Metallica's "Enter Sandman" began to play. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"No." Dean said. "Let's just go home." He pulled the car out of the parking lot and began the drive back to Cicero. Somewhere along the ride, the radio was turned off.

**Chapter 5: The Life Creeps Back In**

Kate saw the car and undid the deadbolt. Monica was upstairs, tucking Ben in. He had fallen asleep while picking out songs. Lisa and Dean came in, their mood changed from when they left the movies.

"How was Ben?" Lisa asked.

"He was great." Kate said. "He's always a little angel when I baby-sit."

"Why can't be that way when we are home?" Dean asked with a smile. Lisa pulled out some money from her purse to pay Kate as Monica came down the stairs. Her skin was still deathly pale from the incident with the stranger earlier.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked Monica. She touched her cheek and found her icy cold.

"Um...." Monica said. "There was someone looking for you earlier. They came over when the storm hit and it scared me I guess." She explained.

"Who was it?" Lisa asked.

"They wouldn't say." Kate said. "They didn't leave a message with us 'cuz they said they would rather talk to you in person." Lisa smiled at them.

"It was probably just Mr. Ferguson from down the street. He probably had a few too many Jack's this morning. It's okay though." Lisa handed the girls their money.

"We'll see you later girls." Dean said.

"By Mr. and Mrs. Winchester." Kate said. Monica just gave a silent wave. Dean shut the door behind them.

"So..." Lisa began. "You think it's a demon?"

"I don't know." Dean said. "There's already salt on Ben's window and around his door. Unless it was knocked off during cleaning, there should be a salt line around the baseboards. There's a devil's trap underneath the rug at the top of the stairs and underneath our bed. I think we're safe for tonight."

"Okay." Lisa said. "Come on, I'm tired, unless you want to stay up and see if there's a game on or something." Dean yawned, stretched, and shook his head. The two of them made their way upstairs and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

**Chapter 6: Famous Last Words**

Dean bolted up around one-thirty. He was covered in a cold sweat and he shivered. Lisa was up right after him, turning on the lamp by her side of the bed and touching his shoulder.

"Shhh." She said. "It's okay. It's all right." Dean continued to shake. "What was it this time?"

"His last words." Dean said. "The look on his face, the pain in his eyes. I can't get that final image of him out of my head. No matter what I do, it's there." Dean explained. Lisa rubbed his shoulder.

"Maybe if you talked about it." Lisa said. "You told me about everything leading up to that, but you've never told me about that." Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "Or just tell me what his last words were. It's okay to open up Dean. It's okay. You're not weaker if you do, you're stronger in my eyes."

"He said 'It's Ok, Dean. It's gonna be OK. I got him.' He said that as he took the rings and..." Dean stopped himself. Lisa hugged him.

"Don't you know it's gonna be all right?" Lisa whispered. Dean rested his head against her shoulder. His shaking had slowed, but the image was still at the front of his mind. Everything that had happened outside of Lawrence, right there. "Don't you know it's gonna be all right?" Lisa continued to whisper. The lyrics from the Beatles song soothed Dean and he soon fell back asleep, but he was unable to shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

**Chapter 7: Arcadia's Next Husky Idol**

Ben's musical came quickly. He had practiced his songs in secrecy, so Lisa and Dean would be surprised. Everyone assembled in the high school auditorium, which had been decorated with the help of the Honor Society. There was a beautiful sign hung up against the black curtain, that said Husky Idol. A table had been set up at the front of the stage to resemble the judges table on American Idol. Lisa thought it was amazing and Dean couldn't believe he had never been in this place when he had attended this school for about a month of his senior year. There were four rounds, starting with six kids and ending with one. The audience would vote for their favorite in each round leading up to the final "contestant". They had even assigned roles for a Ryan Secrest, who was played by Ben's best friend Nathan, a Simon, who was Alex, a Kara, who was Johanna, a Ellen, who was Sarah, and a Randy, who, well, was named Randy. They were all kids from Ben's grade, since this musical was just for the fifth graders. Ben was the fifth "contestant" to go up, so Lisa and Dean set patiently, listening to everyone else sing Jonas Brother, Lady Gaga, Justin Beiber, and Demi Lovato. Finally, it was Ben's turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ben singing Journey's "Don't Stop Believing!" Lisa and Dean both clapped and cheered. Ben sang and Dean smiled. He sang beautifully. After him was a little girl, whom Ben had a crush, named Morgan-Emily, who did Nirvana's "Heart-Shaped Box". High schoolers then appeared at the end of each row with hand-made ballots. Lisa and Dean got theirs and eagerly checked Ben's name. They handed it back in while the fifth grade student body gathered on stage and sang "He Lives in You" from The Lion King 2. Dean felt his eyes grow misty, but he quickly wiped them as "Ryan" came back to his spot in front of the center mic and the judges took their seats.

"The audience had voted and..." He opened his envelope. "Would Morgan-Emily, Hailey, and Ben please step forward?" Dean and Lisa crossed their fingers as they watched Ben take a few steps forward so he was even with Hailey and Morgan-Emily. "Congratulations, you are moving on to become Arcadia's next Husky Idol." Lisa and Dean clapped as Ben sheepishly gave then a thumbs up.

Ben, Morgan-Emily, and Hailey now took their second turns. Ben let the girls go first, since he was a gentleman. Morgan-Emily did Carrie Underwood's "Cowboy Casanova", Hailey did Katy Perry's "Waking Up in Vegas", and Ben did Metallica's "I Disappear". Saying that his song stuck out was an understatement. Yet again, the students appeared with ballads that had three other names marked out with Sharpie. And yet again, Lisa and Dean voted for Ben. "Ryan" reappeared and announced who would be moving on. "Morgan-Emily and Ben, you are both one step closer to becoming Arcadia's next Husky Idol!"

The fifth graders returned to their places on the risers and sang "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid. Dean laughed as he saw Ben's cheeks turn red from having to sing the song. And after that Disney song, Morgan-Emily and Ben returned to the stage to sing what could possibly be their last songs. Morgan-Emily, going first because of Ben's niceness, sang "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson and Ben sang Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive". The routine was repeated, but Dean's was disrupted as the fifth graders began to sing "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. Too many memories hit him at once as he stood and quickly exited.

Dean stood outside the high school, taking a deep breath of spring air. The sky was clear as he looked up. He could see so many faces in his mind, people who were gone. People he'd never see again. The stars were twinkling against the black backdrop.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Dean asked. "Why couldn't you just let me die?"

"I made a promise." Someone said. Dean jumped around to see none other than Cas standing there. He looked different though, but Dean also hadn't seen him in a couple years either. "I promised him that I'd watch out for you guys."

"But you said 'oh, I'm supposed to lie' before you said that." Dean said. Cas kept looking at Dean.

"I figured that if you can make good on a promise, I can make good on one." Cas added. Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Cas again.

"Dean!" Dean jumped as Ben came running out, carrying a trophy. "Dean! I won!" He yelled. Lisa came out, smiling, but slowed and her smile fell as she looked at Cas. She had heard Dean talk about him, saying that he was a good friend, but never meeting him before.

"That's great dude." Dean said. "How 'bout we go get some ice cream from Dairy Queen?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!" Ben yelled.

"You go ahead and head to the car. I need to talk to your mom for a minute."

"Okay." Ben began walking towards the Toyota.

"You must be Castiel." Lisa said. Cas nodded his head. "So your an angel?"

"Actually, I'm an Archangel, but that's another story."

"Hold on just a minute." Dean said. "You're an Archangel now?"

"Yes. My new boss appointed me to take Michael's spot." Cas explained.

"Who's your new boss?" Dean asked.

"I'll explain later." Cas said, looking at Lisa. Then he quickly disappeared.

"Damn angels." Dean whispered. "Come on babe, let's go get some ice cream." Lisa and Dean walked off, hand and hand.

**Chapter 8: Missing in Action**

Dean was asleep in the backseat when they got home. Dean carried Ben upstairs while Lisa checked the voicemail on the home phone. She was listening to her mom's message when she noticed something strange. A pair of keys were missing from the key holder that hung on the cabinet. Lisa turned on the light for the garage from the kitchen and opened the door. She screamed and dropped the phone onto the floor. She went running in. Nothing looked out of the ordinary inside the house, or even outside the house. Dean came running in.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The Impala." Lisa said. "It's...it's Gone!" She yelled. Dean ran into the empty garage. The Toyota was parked outside, but the Chevy...

"No." He whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair and rested his hands on the back of his neck. "No, no, no!" He yelled.

"I'm calling the police." Lisa said. "Who would take the Impala?"

"I can name at least five, but most of them are dead. Andy, Gordon, Max..." Dean looked around. There was no sign of forced entry. There hadn't been cops here when they came home, so the alarm hadn't gone off. Whoever had broke in knew exactly what they were doing. They knew all the codes, they knew where all the locks were, they even knew that Bones and Wolverine were asleep in the backyard. "Castiel!" Dean yelled.

"Dean?" Lisa asked.

"Castiel! Get your fat angelic ass down here right now!" Dean yelled at the ceiling. Lisa thought he may have finally snapped when she heard a noise behind her.

"You do not have to yell so loud." Cas said. "A simple prayer will do."

"Oh, shove the Sunday school crap. Where the hell is my car?" Dean said.

"Excuse me?" Cas asked. "I do not know what your talking about."

"The Impala. Who stole it?" Dean asked.

"I do not know." Cas said. "I'm not supposed to baby-sit your car."

"Well, now that you're an archangel, don't you have a birds eye view of the planet?" Dean asked.

"That is not what Chuck had in mind when he gave me my new wings." Cas said.

"Whoa, hold on." Dean said. "Chuck, The Prophet? How the hell did he give you your wings?"

"Dean, calm down." Lisa whispered. "This isn't 24, you're not Jack Bauer and he's not a terrorist. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." She added. Dean took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Chuck is not the prophet I thought him to be." Cas said.

"Then what is he?" Dean asked.

"I do not know." Cas said. "But I know he must be pretty high up on the corporate ladder." Dean sighed.

"Okay. Just...just find my car, okay? There's too much value on that thing."

"It'll be difficult." Cas said. "The symbol to block out angels is still on it." Cas explained.

"When did this happen?" Dean asked.

"About the time that you killed Zachariah." Cas answered.

"Great. I was locked up in Bobby's basement and you go and deface my property. Nice going Captain Ass-Butt." Dean said.

"I'll try what I can, but I doubt I'll be able to find anything." Cas said. Then he disappeared.

"You okay?" Lisa asked.

"I've been better." Dean said. "That cars like family."

"Well, I'm family too, and we're gonna find it." Lisa said. With that, her and Dean left the garage and turned off the lights. But the oil stains were still on the cold ground.

**Chapter 9: Bang Bang, Shoot Shoot**

The school year was over and Ben was playing with some of his friends when Kate approached the house. She knocked and handed Lisa a flyer, explaining everything on it and leaving. Lisa looked down to see that Monica was missing. She'd been missing since the night of the musical, so as long as the Impala. Cas had been unable to track it down, but he did explain there were a high level of demonic omens in the area. Dean explained that he didn't do that stuff anymore.

"I know." Cas said. "But I know someone who does."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Wait and see impatient." Cas said. He disappeared, leaving the missing poster on the coffee table. Dean had seen so many of them over his life, so there was nothing special about this one. Another smiling face who may have very well been taken by the same thing that took the car. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dean got up to answer it, only to see Cas standing at the door.

"Didn't you just leave?" Dean asked.

"Move it angel ass." Someone said. Cas moved aside to reveal a familiar face. Well, it would've been more familiar if his beard wasn't just a mustache now.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Who were you expecting, John Connor?" Bobby asked. He walked in and the first thing he did was hug Dean. Dean had cut pretty much all his living ties when he left the business, but now they were starting to crawl back in.

"Babe, who's at..." Lisa asked as she came into the living room. She stopped at the sight of Dean and Bobby hugging. Dean let go and faced Lisa.

"Lisa, this is Bobby Singer. He's been like a father to me my whole life." Dean walked over to Lisa and left Cas and Bobby standing in the doorway. "Bobby, this is my wife Lisa."

"I've heard about you." Bobby said. Lisa's face seemed full of worry. "You are more beautiful than he gave you credit for."

"Aww, thanks." Lisa said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Um, Dean, Cas said we need to talk about...a hunting trip." Bobby said.

"Demons or what?" She asked. Bobby looked at Dean confused.

"She knows." Dean said. "She got me to tell her everything." Bobby nodded his head.

"Mommy?" Ben said as he came into the living room.

"Ben, go wait upstairs for a bit." Lisa said.

"But there's someone in the backyard. Bones is growling." Lisa looked at Dean before taking off towards the sliding glass door that was in the dining room. Cas, Bobby, and Dean followed, but not before Dean told Ben to stay put in the living room. Lisa stood at the glass door. There, she saw the girl. Her head was away from the door, but Lisa knew who it was.

"Dean, that's Monica." Lisa said. "Kate will be excited." That's when Cas suddenly moved in front of them.

"Down!" He yelled. He knocked everyone to the ground as Monica turned around and shot out the glass. The smoking Colt was in her hand. She lowered it and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, come on Castiel!" She called into the house. "I possess Jimmy's wife once and this is how you treat me! Come on!" She began walking to the house. She blinked her eyes, and they turned black.

"Lisa, get Ben and run." Dean said. Cas stood and blocked Lisa from the demons view. Dean joined him.

"Oh, hi Dean. I thought that Lucifer would've killed you." She said. She raised the Colt again and was prepared to fire when she was impaled in the shoulder with a knife. It was the demon killing knife and on the end was a piece of paper with a strange marking on it. Then Dean remembered it. It was the one that Crowley had used on Brady to keep him from smoking off. The demon reached for the knife, but froze when her vessels flesh touched the metal. A spark jumped from it to her finger tips and she screamed. "You son of a bitch!" She hissed at Bobby, who had thrown the knife.

"Come on sugar." Cas said, leading the demon towards the house. She tried to fight him, but there was something on the knife that was making her weaker. Cas handed the Colt off to Bobby, who placed it in a bag. The demon glared at Dean when she couldn't enter the house. Cas backed out of the shattered door again. "I guess were gonna have to take her back to your place." Cas said to Bobby, who nodded his head.

"Wait." Dean said. He looked at Cas, then Bobby, and smiled.

**Chapter 10: Cas's New History**

"Do you seriously think you can keep me here?" She growled as she looked at the nice little Devils Trap that was drawn onto the floor. The cold basement was empty. There were boxes here and there, stuff that use to belong to the back of the Impala or even the glove compartment. One day, when Ben went to stay the night at a friends, Lisa and Dean boxed everything up and brought it down here. It was safer down here than up there where anyone could get to it. Dean stood in the back as Bobby handed Cas a flask of holy water.

"Why are you here?" Cas asked as he approached her. Dean swore that Cas had gotten darker as he moved higher up in the rankings.

"I heard that Indiana is a nice place to start a family. Isn't that right Dean?" She called around Cas. Cas approached her and slapped her. Dean thought back to that mention Lisa had made to Dean not being Jack Bauer. Well, Cas sure was fitting the part.

"You know I'm not afraid to kill you." Cas said.

"And you know I'm not afraid to die." She replied. "I mean, all this time and you should know that, shouldn't you?"

"What is she talking about?" Bobby asked. Dean didn't know it, but Bobby and Cas had kept connected over the time everyone had been separated.

"Nothing." Cas growled.

"Oh, come on Cas. You didn't tell them about that werewolf in Kansas or that black dog in Texas. I'm surprised at you."

"Angela, shut the hell up!" Cas yelled. Dean and Bobby shared a look.

"So, a random demon that shows up at my house and shoots my door out has a name that you know." Dean said. "Spill it Cas." Cas sighed and walked away from the demon he had named Angela.

"I met her in Wichita. There was this werewolf. It had me down and she shot it. Then I ran into her again in Houston when a black dog was about to rip me apart at the seams. We began traveling together and I'll admit that I did feel something for her, but that was awhile ago." Cas explained. Dean was shocked about what he heard. What did he miss?

"Come on Cas. Let me otta here." Angela begged. "I promise I didn't damage her too bad. She may just be in the same hospital as Nick, but that's no big deal."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. This time, Bobby decided to explain.

"We found that Nick guy that Lucifer had been using. He's alive, but barely. He's pretty much brain dead, but since no one can ID him, they just left him in a state hospital in Detroit." Bobby explained. "He's just a shell of a man now." Dean looked at Angela.

"Your father did that to him." Dean said. Angela rolled her eyes, which was pretty much all she could do now that she was tied to a chair. She just gave Cas a wicked smile.

"Come on sweetheart." She said. "Just pull that knife out and let me go."

"I told you not to follow me anymore." Cas said. "Why should I let you go?"

"I had no choice." Angela said. Cas's kept staring at her. "My boss commanded me here."

"Who's your boss?" Cas asked. Angela shrugged.

"I don't even know. I get my orders and I follow them. I don't know who they're from." Angela said. Cas moved in front of her. He grasped the handle of the knife and pulled. Blood bubbled to her lips and stained her teeth. She gave him a wicked smile.

"I never want to see you again." Cas growled. With that, smoke exploded from Monica's lips. The poor teenagers head fell forward and rested against her chest. Dean pushed forward.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked. Cas cut the bounds that held her and touched her forehead. There was a gasp of air and a cough.

"Where...where am I?" Monica asked. Dean helped her up and helped up the stairs. He took her home and told her parents that he found her walking down the railroad tracks in town. He said that she didn't remember anything since the night she had went missing. But when he came home, Bobby and Cas were gone, the basement had been cleaned up, and the house was empty.

**Chapter 11: Reunited**

Lisa came back later that evening and Dean told her everything that happened. That night, Ben went to stay at his friend Matt's. Lisa was curled up on the couch, watching the news, while Dean replaced the salt lines he had broken when they brought Angela into the house. Cas hadn't found the Impala, but he knew that Angela had stole it. It was her style. She had probably pawned it to by drugs or something. Dean might as well just give up on the fact that he may never see his car again.

"Hey Dean." Lisa said. "Do you hear that?" She asked. She went to the window as the sky began to darken. It sounded like music, but not the kind that came from a ice cream truck.

"It sounds like "Rock of Ages"." Dean said. The Def Leppard song was burnt into his brain.

"Oh my God!" Lisa yelled. "It's the Impala." Sure enough, the Impala pulled to a stop in front of the house. Dean couldn't see who was driving it, but he was going to go out there and punch their lights out. He ran out the door and Lisa stood in the doorway, behind the unbroken salt line.

"Why the hell did you steal my car?" Dean yelled, thinking it was Angela again. Instead, a man got out. He had a hood up and Dean couldn't see his face.

"Sorry." He said softly. "Just loved it, I guess."

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he glared at him. The man, who's back was to Dean, slowly brought up his hands and pulled back the hood. There was a mop of brown hair, but that was all Dean could see. Then he turned around and smiled at Dean.

"Hope you don't mind." He said. Dean just ran up and hugged him.

"Sammy." He whispered.

**The End...well, for now...**

**A/N 2: Okay, so what you think? This is how I hope Season 6 goes. And see, I live in Cicero, so it's easier to write the setting and junk. Please review my story. I live on reviews! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
